<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Türchen 19 - Bruch by schnaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179408">Türchen 19 - Bruch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf'>schnaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Der Wunschadventskalender [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es hätte alles so schön sein können. Aber nein, Julian musste es ja vermasseln.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Erling Håland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Der Wunschadventskalender [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Türchen 19 - Bruch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Auch heute haben wir jemanden dabei, der schon öfter hier vorkam - um genau zu sein, ist Julian der Spieler, der hier am häufigsten gewünscht wurde, zusammen mit Manuel Neuer. Also, zusammen auf Platz 1, zusammen wurden sie nicht gewünscht. :D Weitere Vorgaben zum heutigen Wunsch waren Verletzung und Pflege.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ein nasser Lappen auf seiner Stirn. Ganz vorsichtige Bewegungen, ganz vorsichtiges Tupfen. Es tut gut - seine Stirn fühlt sich an, als würde sie kochen.</p><p>Julian seufzt leise, sofort verschwindet der Lappen. "Nicht gut?"</p><p>"Genau richtig. Mach' weiter." Damit öffnet Julian die Augen. Er blickt direkt in Erlings sorgenvolles Gesicht.</p><p>Immer noch? Julian hatte die vage Hoffnung, dass Erling sich mittlerweile gefangen hat. Sieht nicht danach aus... Immerhin glaubt er ihm - er nimmt die Bewegungen wieder auf. Tupft vorsichtig über den Kratzer auf seiner Stirn, dann langsam weiter zu der Schürfwunde auf seiner Wange. Julian zuckt zusammen und er ist echt froh, dass Erling das diesmal nicht als Zeichen, aufzuhören, sieht. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck... Er sieht immer noch drein wie ein getretener Welpe.</p><p>Julian schluckt. "Es tut mir leid."</p><p>Es war so schön. Als Erling ihn gefragt hat, ob sie einen Ausflug in seine Heimat machen könnten, mit leuchtenden Augen von der atemberaubenden Natur erzählt hat, da konnte Julian einfach nicht Nein sagen. Und Erling hat beileibe nicht übertrieben. Norwegen ist tatsächlich atemberaubend. Und an der Seite seines Freundes das Land zu durchwandern...</p><p>War echt gut. Bis er umgeknickt ist. Einen Moment hat er nicht aufgepasst und dann war da dieser stechende Schmerz in seinem Gelenk. Der Sturz. Schmerzen überall, aber hauptsächlich in seinem Bein. Dann Erling neben ihm, panisch, seine Hände überall, auf der Suche nach Verletzungen. Den restlichen Weg zu ihrer Hütte haben sie Arm in Arm zurückgelegt - Julian konnte Erling gerade noch davon abhalten, ihn zu tragen. Stützen war okay, stützen konnte er zulassen. Aber der Weg war so weit...</p><p>Und beileibe nicht das, was sie sich vorgestellt haben.</p><p>Mann, Erling hat sich so auf ihren Ausflug gefreut. Und er hat es verbockt.</p><p>Doch Erling schüttelt den Kopf. "Es war meine Schuld."</p><p>Diese Diskussion wieder. Immer wieder schneiden sie das Thema an - immer wieder teilt Julian Erling mit, wie sehr er es bereut, ihren Urlaub ruiniert zu haben. Und immer wieder kontert Erling damit, dass er besser aufpassen hätte müssen. Dass er immerhin der Gastgeber ist, dass er mit der Umgebung vertraut ist und Julian nicht...</p><p>Es ist Unsinn und wäre da nicht der Schmerz, hätte Julian ihn jedes einzelne Mal dafür angefahren. Doch jetzt, wo sich der Schmerz langsam legt, wird ihm etwas bewusst.</p><p>Ja, es ist Unsinn. Aber nicht nur das, was Erling sagt. Es ist auch Unsinn, dass er den Urlaub ruiniert hat. Immerhin macht Erling nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er arg unglücklich. Besorgt, schuldbewusst, das schon, aber nicht genervt oder empört oder so etwas. Wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er sich die Schuld gibt, würde es ihm wohl ganz okay gehen.</p><p>Und Julian? Klar, da ist der Schmerz. Auch wenn er sich recht sicher ist, dass es nichts Schlimmeres ist - angenehm ist das nicht. Aber abgesehen davon...</p><p>Sie sind hier in einer kleinen Hütte mitten in der Wildnis. Er und sein Freund. Sein Freund, der sich gerade um ihn kümmert, der versucht, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen - als Julian angedeutet hat, dass er Durst hat, ist er sofort aufgesprungen und hat alles herbei getragen, was die Hütte so zu bieten hat. Seitdem sitzt er an Julians Seite, versucht, seine Wunden zu versorgen, soweit das möglich ist, versucht, für ihn da zu sein.</p><p>Und das ist doch irgendwie auch schön.</p><p>Julian streckt seinen Arm aus, er packt Erlings Handgelenk. "Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass es einfach scheiße gelaufen ist und keiner von uns schuld ist?"</p><p>Erling lächelt ihn an, er dreht seine Hand so, dass sie ihre Finger miteinander verschränken können. Endlich ist der reumütige Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden, endlich hat er seinen Erling zurück.</p><p>"Gerne."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>